


Tell Me What You Want

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Begging, Criminal Minds Mention, Cuddling, Fluff, Love, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot At First, Smut, it lasts like 5 seconds but its ok, netflix, sfw, soft, starts out with porn, tw for anger but only a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acemagicalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemagicalgirl/gifts), [Phantomschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomschild/gifts), [Smosh_Fanfics (KateBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateBlack/gifts), [SalamanderGoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes looks at him, seriously questioning why he fell in love with this man to begin with.

  Lasercorn moans loudly as Wes hits his prostate for what feels like the millionth time. Wes’ taking it so damn slow, and torturing him  _ so fucking much _ .

  “Wes, please go faster,” Lasercorn practically begs him, grinding his ass backwards to try and get some more friction. “I can’t take it anymore, please you have to move.”

  “Hmm, let’s see. I could do that, or I could keep moving  _ ever so slowly, listening to you cry and beg for my cock. _ ” Wes’ voice drops down the octave in the middle of the sentence, letting Lasercorn writhe in pleasure under him.

  With no warning whatsoever, Wes starts slamming into Lasercorn, leaving him so surprised he’s left to wanton moans and broken screams of ecstasy. The only noises heard are Lasercorn’s “ _ oh yes _ ” ‘s and “ _ oh god go deeper _ ” ‘s and loud skin slapping against skin. Wes is taking no mercy on the broken being under him, letting his primal instincts take over. He keeps going until Lasercorn is whimpering under him, rutting against the sheets.

  “Do you want to come? Tell me what you want,” Wes murmurs into his ear, pulling his head back by the hair. “You’re such a pretty slut, huh, writhing and drooling for my cock. Tell me what you want pretty boy.”

  Lasercorn buries his face into the pillow he’s leaning into, crying out when his abused prostate is hit again.

  “Please let me come, I-ahh-I need it so bad. Oh god please I can’t take anymore just  _ let me come,  _ **_please_ ** !” Lasercorn practically screams, rutting into the satin sheets some more.

  Wes flips him over, murmurs “ _ come for me _ ” into Lasercorn’s ear, and promptly bites down hard onto his shoulder blade. Lasercorn comes with a sharp cry that’s sure to wake up all the neighbors (if they hadn’t already), and is shaking with pleasure and a bit of pain. Wes follows soon after, pulls out, and immediately slides three fingers into the shaking man below him. Lasercorn flinches at the following intrusion, arching his back. 

  He can feel come dripping out of him around Wes’ fingers which adds an entirely different sensation. Wes shoves his fingers deeper maneuvering them seemingly looking for something. Lasercorn lets out a broken moan and an intense shiver overtakes his body.  _ Found it.  _ The feeling is  _ so overwhelming  _ but he can’t get enough of it. Wes rubs his prostate again, coaxing him to come once again with a few sweet nothings murmured into Lasercorn’s ear. It doesn’t take more than a few more hand motions and a harsh yank to the hair at the scalp of his head to have Lasercorn coming for a second time. Wes slides a hand under him, holding Lasercorn up from falling into his own fluids.

  Wes decides that now isn’t the best time to attempt to move, so he pulls the covers over them and falls asleep spooning the smaller man next to him.

~

  The next morning, Lasercorn wakes up to an empty space next to him. He’s way too tired to question anything though, so he just lays down and almost falls back asleep.  _ Almost _ . A loud bang followed by a string of curses. Lasercorn wants to go check on Wes, he really does, but he can’t exactly walk right now…

  Wes stumbles into the bedroom, greeting a curious Lasercorn sitting up in bed, staring back at him. He mumbles a good morning and trudges into their shared bathroom. Lasercorn tries to ask what happened, but notices the scowl on Wes’ face and doesn’t say anything. He flinches as the bathroom door slams, leaving a barrier between the two.

  Lasercorn can hear cupboards slamming, objects falling on the floor, quiet mumbles of words that are probably too bad to repeat. He decides not to get involved, and lies back down in bed. No matter how tired he is though, he just can’t fall back asleep. Hearing Wes in pain is heart-wrenching and his heart fills with concern for the taller man in the bathroom.

  Just as he’s about to try to get up, he hears the shower start. Lasercorn lets out a sigh of relief and relaxes, knowing that Wes probably just needs some time to cool down. He doesn’t know when he fell asleep, but the next thing he knows he’s awoken by some rustling, and a heavy weight into the mattress behind him. He tries to turn over but he can feel Wes’ large arms pulling him back into his firm chest. Lasercorn settles down and leans into his warm hold. The two men fall asleep tangled together, with no sign of letting go.

~

  They wake up at exactly noon, the weekly tornado siren annoying them out of their sleep. Wes untangles himself from Lasercorn, and stretches. Lasercorn rubs his eyes and pulls the still shared blanket over his head to block out the sunlight.

  Wes pulls the blanket down and kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head. He takes a breath, and starts talking. “Sorry about earlier, I know I probably came off as violent this morning.”

  “It’s okay,” Lasercorn turns over and looks up at him. “I heard noises earlier so I just assumed you dropped something or something like that. I do admit I was kinda surprised when you came back in the room, but I just mainly hoped that you were okay.”

  Wes smiles at Lasercorn and leans down to kiss him again. He’s happy that his boyfriend showed that much concern for him. He still can’t help but feel guilty for scaring him though. An angry passive-aggressive boyfriend probably isn’t the best thing to wake up to early in the morning. He decides to brush it off for now, if Lasercorn says it’s fine then it’s fine.

~

  The two end up staying in bed for the majority of the day, cuddling and watching Criminal Minds. Neither of them have the slightest motivation to get out of bed. It’s not like they have anything today anyways, although they should probably eat at some point. 

  “This episode is moving so slow,” Lasercorn starts to drag on. “Nothing is happening! Can’t we just move to a different one?”

  Wes isn’t surprised, but he still bites back regardless. “What are you talking about? We can’t just move around randomly, the episodes  _ are  _ in a specific order for a reason!”

  “Yeah but they’re so  _ boring _ ! We should just move on to a different one! They haven’t moved from the same place for almost the entire episode. I don’t get why we can’t just move onto something else!”

  Wes pinches the bridge of his nose.  _ Here we go again _ . “You absolutely cannot skip episodes. It doesn’t make sense! You’re gonna miss so many important developments and plot twists!”

  Lasercorn wants to argue back again, but he really doesn’t care all that much. He just honestly thinks that it’s stupid to watch even the ones with no plot  _ but whatever _ . He begrudgingly lets Wes pull him back down into his arms. Wes presses play, glancing down at Lasercorn every once in a while. At some point while he’s checking on Lasercorn, their eyes meet. 

  Lasercorn smiles up at him, making another comment about skipping episodes. Wes looks at him, seriously questioning why he fell in love with this man to begin with. He looks down at the man curling back up and he remembers exactly why he loves him. He’s so funny, super sweet, and isn’t ever afraid to talk about his interests. Lasercorn is just always so enthusiastic and the most important part, he is  _ the best _ cuddler. Nobody can compete with how great of a cuddler he is and if he had the choice or time to, he would never get out of bed. If this is heaven, Wes never wants to see hell. With Lasercorn, he’s the most happy and content with his life that he’s ever been.


End file.
